falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Diamond City Blues
|animation =Diamond City Blues.gif }} Diamond City Blues is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest starts in Diamond City where the Sole Survivor must help Paul Pembroke deal with Henry Cooke, the barkeeper of the Colonial Taphouse, and then intercept a drug deal in order to gain access to a chem lab. The quest is obtained by witnessing Pembroke get in a fight with Cooke over Pembroke's wife. The fight happens when the player character enters the Colonial Taphouse in Diamond City for the first time. Shortly after the scene Paul Pembroke will seek out the player character in Diamond City and the actual quest starts. # Visit the Colonial Taphouse and watch Paul Pembroke get beaten by Henry Cooke. # Wait until later and talk to Paul around town to get the quest. # (Optional) Demand payment with a speech check. # (Optional) Make Paul stay behind and confront Cooke alone. # Follow Paul (or go alone) to the Colonial Taphouse to confront Cooke. # At this point the quest takes one of a few different turns, which will determine who is present when ambushing an upcoming chem deal: However the bar scene plays out, one can either end up going to the chem deal solo, with Cooke, with Pembroke or with both. Option 1: Confront Cooke with Paul Paul pulls a gun and things escalate quickly. Either calm him down with one of three easy Charisma checks, or encourage him to attack Cooke. Taking the former ensures that both Pembroke and Cooke will be part of the upcoming chem deal ambush, as Cooke tells both Paul and the Sole Survivor directly about it. Taking the latter leads to Cooke's death. The Sole Survivor can get Cooke's note from his body in lieu of hearing about the chem deal directly from him. After reading the note, it is possible to either discuss the deal with Pembroke and enlist him as backup, or to cut him out entirely by not mentioning it. Option 2: Kill Paul in the bar If the player character claims they're not with Paul, he will say "thanks for nothing" and one will not be able to persuade him when he draws his weapon. He and Cooke will open fire on one another, but neither will be hostile, presenting an opportunity to side with one by firing on the other. If one decides to help Cooke (or let him kill Pembroke, very likely to happen as he has a stronger weapon and is a higher level), the quest proceeds with Cooke telling the Sole Survivor about the deal. If Cooke dies, the quest reverts to option 1. Option 3: Confront Cooke alone This requires passing a medium Charisma check during the initial conversation with Paul. There is a choice between a medium Charisma check and two easy Charisma checks to get Cooke to stop seeing Darcy. If successful, he will no longer allow her in the bar and will tell the Sole Survivor about the chem deal. If failed, or choosing the non-Charisma dialogue, he will turn hostile. Whether one kills Cooke and reads the note or keeps him alive, it is still possible to include Pembroke in the ambush by telling him about it when reporting back to him. Ambushing the deal # Go north to the quest marker, just outside of Back Street Apparel. If one has a companion that is not Strong, X6-88, Cait or Dogmeat they must converse with Nelson Latimer and Trish before attacking them in any way. They are not considered hostile until combat begins, so any harmful action against any of them will be seen as "murdering a non-hostile" by other companions (and counted as murder in the Pip-Boy's crime statistics). This is risky on higher difficulties as the five hostiles immediately open fire from five directions, with little chance to get behind cover. # Once everyone else is dead, the Sole Survivor can interrogate Trish. There are a few speech checks the Survivor must pass. She will also hand over the security password, which is needed to access the chem lab's tripwire terminal. If the Survivor doesn't let her go, or does not pass the speech checks, they will not receive Trish's note and won't know how to enter the chem lab. Alternatively, the Survivor can kill her and take it off her body. # The outcome of the ambush changes depending on who is still alive after the attack: :* If Cooke is present at the ambush and still alive, he will attack Trish regardless of what is decided, even if one persuades her to give up the password. It is possible, however unlikely, that Trish will gain the upper hand in the fight (by retreating far enough away that his shotgun will miss and/or picking up a better weapon from a dead Triggerman) and kill Cooke. :* If Paul is present at the ambush, the player character will need to decide how to split the goods. If one agrees to a 50-50 split, he will take all the chems and set himself up as the new owner of the Colonial Taphouse, effectively replacing Cooke as its merchant. A 70-30 split via an easy Persuade check, or taking everything (and sending him home without him turning hostile, which requires a hard Charisma check), will result in him staying in his original residence, and he will speak negatively to the Sole Survivor from this point on. One can also kill him and take everything, but Cooke will become hostile if he is alive and hasn't moved far enough away. Afterwards, Cooke will either be dead or leave Diamond City for good, thus he will no longer be available as a merchant. The quest continues, alone, to Marowski's chem lab. Chem lab * Head to Four Leaf fishpacking plant on the east coast, being wary of the feral ghouls as the Sole Survivor approaches and of the tripwires around the building. Climb to the top and head towards the terminal on the side to gain access to the lab. If one does not have Rank 3 of the Hacker perk, they can access the chem lab by triggering the tripwires in the order depicted in Trish's note. * Once the Sole Survivor gains access the quest is considered complete. Rewards * 800-1000 caps looted from Nelson Latimer, if killed. * Up to 60 each of Buffout, Jet, Psycho and Mentats, if not splitting 50-50 with Paul. ** 30 of each if Nelson is left alive and splitting 50-50. * Paul Pembroke as a merchant, if splitting 50-50 with him (sells alcohol). Quest stages OR |stage4 = 420 |desc4 = Read Cooke's note |log4 = After confronting Henry Cooke about his affair with Darcy Pembroke, he offered to help ambush a chem deal he knows about. |stage5 = 430 |desc5 = Ambush Nelson Latimer's chem deal - Accepted Cooke's deal |log5 = I found a note on Henry Cooke's body after he died during the confrontation about Darcy Pembroke. I should find out what he was up to. |stage6 = 435 |desc6 = Ambush Nelson Latimer's chem deal - Read Cooke's note |log6 = I found a note on Henry Cooke's body referring to a chem deal he was arranging with Nelson Latimer. This is a good opportunity to ambush the deal and take everything. |stage7 = 550 |desc7 = Interrogate Trish |log7 = While interrogating Trish, I learned the location of a chem lab belonging to a gangster named Marowski. OR While interrogating Trish, I learned the location of a chem lab belonging to a gangster named Marowski. She also told me the password that will shut down the lab's security system. |stage8 = |desc8 = Kill Trish |log8 = |stage9 = |desc9 = Search Trish |log9 = |stage10 = 665 |desc10 = Read Trish's note |log10 = I found a note on Trish's body referring to the location of a chem lab belonging to a gangster named Marowski. |stage11 = 755 |desc11 = Divide the spoils |log11 = After ambushing the chem deal between Nelson Latimer and Marowski's goons, it's time to divide the spoils between Paul and me. |stage12 = 800 |desc12 = Gain access to Marowski's chems lab |log12 = I succeeded in ambushing the chem deal between Nelson Latimer and some of Marowski's goons. I may get even more from cleaning out Marowski's chem lab. |stage13 = 810 |desc13 = |log13 = Paul and I agreed to split the take from the chem deal ambush 50-50. I may get more from cleaning out Marowski's lab. (I may get more from cleaning out Marowski's lab.) |stage14 = 815 |desc14 = |log14 = I persuaded Paul Pembroke that we should split the take from the chem ambush 70-30. (I may get even more from cleaning out Marowski's chem lab.) |stage15 = 820 |desc15 = |log15 =I persuaded Paul Pembroke that I should get the entire take from the chem deal ambush. (I may get even more from cleaning out Marowski's lab.) |stage16 = 830 |desc16 = |log16 = Paul didn't like how I wanted to split the take from the chem deal ambush, so he attacked me. I have no choice now but to kill him. |stage17 = 900 |desc17 = Quest complete |log17 = I've gained access to Marowski's chem lab at the Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant. |status17 = finish |stage18 = 2000 |desc18 = Quest failed |log18 = |status18 = fail }} Notes * If Trish is left alive or if Nelson Latimer escapes (for this, one needs to attack Trish and kill her gangsters), Marowski will find out from either of them that the Sole Survivor is involved in breaking up the chem deal and he will demand to be compensated, starting a miscellaneous quest. Nelson, if alive, can be found sitting at the Colonial Taphouse and will tell the player character directly that he told Marowski. * Despite Trish's claims to the contrary, the number of chems one can find in Marowski's lab is not spectacularly large and is actually far less than the 240 that can be looted from the crates she brought for Nelson Latimer. * The quest can be completed without Hacker at Rank 3 by triggering the modified tripwires in the order that is depicted by Trish's note. Alternatively, one can gain access if one agrees to let her go and she gives up the password. * Sometime after, if Nelson Latimer is killed, Malcom Latimer will approach the Sole Survivor in Diamond City and accuse them of killing his son. There are options to admit it and pass a moderate Charisma check to apologize, or claim no responsibility with a difficult persuasion check. If the Sole Survivor does not apologize via the Charisma check or does not convince Malcom that they did not kill his son, there will be an occasional repeating encounter with two or three Triggermen in the Diamond City marketplace who attack the Survivor on Malcom's orders. If the Sole Survivor claims no responsibility then blames Marowski, then Latimer will attempt to hire the Sole Survivor to assassinate Marowski. ** To stop the attacks if the Charisma check fails, one must either kill Malcom (this will require secrecy in order to prevent an attack from the city guards) or pay Malcom 2000 caps to call off the Triggermen. * If Cooke is killed, a woman named Colette will inquire about him outside the Dugout. One has two speech options to deny knowing him or anything about him being gone, or one can admit to the killing. Colette will then demand to know why the player character did it. A hard speech check will allow them to convince her that killing the player character will change nothing but might get her killed if she does try to, or one can fight her but may aggro the Diamond City guards. Telling her he was an adulterer will also cause her to stand down. * During the ambush, having MacCready as companion might turn him hostile against the Sole Survivor since Trish is considered as a Goodneighbor citizen. * Colette will also show up and engage the player character in dialogue if Cooke took his leave peacefully after the busted drug deal. The Sole Survivor can flirt with her by passing an easy speech check although nothing of note will come of it - she only wants to know if they know anything about Cooke's whereabouts. Since the Survivor doesn't have this information, all they can do is tell her exactly that. Afterwards, Colette will leave without any danger of a fight. * Paul Pembroke, if alive, will behave differently based on the Sole Survivor's choice on splitting goods: ** If the Sole Survivor decides to split the goods in a fair way (instead of robbing him blind), he will move to Cooke's house and become a bartender in the Colonial Taphouse: *** If split evenly, he will take all the chems from the crates. The chems will be marked as owned by Paul Pembroke so attempting to run ahead and take them first will count as stealing, which will turn him hostile. *** However, if one is somehow undetected by Paul while taking the chems (like under the effects of a Stealth Boy and properly hidden from him), they will be able to take as many chems as they can without turning him hostile. ** If the Sole Survivor opts to take everything or split 70-30, he will stay in his old house along with his wife, and the Colonial Taphouse will be empty. ** If Paul Pembroke wasn't informed about the deal, he will treat the Sole Survivor as if they took everything, include telling Colette the survivor killed Cooke, regardless of whether or not Cooke is alive. * It is possible for Paul Pembroke and Cooke to die before reaching the meeting point. In this case, Colette will not fight the player character in any of the speech choices upon completion of the quest. If Codsworth is a companion, he will disapprove if the player character denies knowing details of Cooke's death. * If one refused to help Paul Pembroke, later Darcy will be hanging around the Diamond City marketplace asking about him and asking the Sole Survivor to look for him. If they ask Henry Cooke he will confess to having killed Paul in self-defense and disposing of the corpse. * After getting the mission from Paul Pembroke, if the Sole Survivor gets into the Colonial Taphouse before Nelson Latimer, Henry Cooke will shoot at them. * If Cooke dies before he is convinced to stop seeing Darcy, she will continue to go to the Colonial Taphouse, whether or not there is anyone there to serve her. If he is successfully persuaded, she will get her drinks at the Dugout Inn from that point on, even if Cooke dies later on and Paul takes over the Taphouse. * After completing the quest, there is additional dialogue from the broadcaster on Diamond City radio that speaks of the ordeal. Companion affinity * Piper likes refusing to help Paul Pembroke. Also, if Piper comes with the player character to confront Cooke and they choose nonviolent options, she will give some unique dialogue. In addition, peaceful dialogue increases affinity with her. * Codsworth loves it when the Sole Survivor uses the speech check which states that 'No one needs to get shot' to talk down Paul. * Deacon likes agreeing to go with Paul, and also likes telling Paul to put the gun away when confronting Cooke. He also likes splitting 50/50 with Paul after ambushing the deal. * MacCready and Cait like it if the Sole Survivor gives Paul the 50/50 split. * Valentine hates killing Paul Pembroke to take the chems after a 50/50 split. * X6-88 likes it when the Sole Survivor tells Paul to kill Cooke. He also likes it if the Sole Survivor tells Trish they will definitely kill her if she doesn't give up the password. Valentine hates this. * Hancock and Codsworth dislike it if the Sole Survivor tells her they will definitely kill Trish if she doesn't give up the password. * Hancock, Cait, MacCready and Strong will approve if the player character encourages Paul to shoot Cooke. * MacCready dislikes talking Paul down when confronting Cooke. However, if the player doesn't take the quest, by telling Paul to "solve his own problems" when he approaches the player in the market, MacCready will say "That's just as well. Last time I got in the middle of something like this, I think three people died." alluding to one of the outcomes of the quest, although no change in affinity will occur. * If MacCready is present while Trish is killed, it will cause him to leave or go hostile unless his relationship with the Sole Survivor is already maxed. * Curie likes convincing Paul to calm down when confronting Cooke. If the Sole Survivor starts shooting at the drug deal without talking first or kills Cooke afterwards, she will hate it and leave. She likes it if the Sole Survivor gives Paul the 50/50 split. Bugs Bringing any of your robot companions from the Automatron add-on will result in Paul pulling a gun out after the scripted animation. A gunfight will ensue, where Cooke is almost always the victor, preventing activation of the quest. A simple solution is to just tell the robot companion to wait outside the bar. | Wearing power armor with the targeting HUD mod will result in Paul pulling the gun out and starting a gunfight until one of the contenders are dead. Exiting the suit before the fist fight starts allows the scripted fight to end and the quest to continue. | If you stand at the entrance to the counter of the bar before Cooke leaves to fight Paul and proceed to block his path, the fight will continue to loop until Paul is dead, keeping the quest from proceeding to the next stage. | If Paul Pembroke is present during the drug deal, he will remain stuck there when taking the drugs if you choose the 50/50 speech choice. If the player character returns to the drug deal after a fast travel, Paul will have new clothes but will still be standing there. Eventually, he will get shot by raiders or vanish. Speaking to Colette will show a dialogue option as the quest was never completed. ** Staying close to Cooke after the drug deal, protecting him until he arrives at Bunker Hill may fix this, as this will give Paul enough time to return to Diamond City. Apparently Paul Pembroke moves only when you stay next to Cooke, this is also valid and can be seen when you exit Diamond City with them before the drug deal. However, dialogue interaction with his wife will not change, nor her normal day behavior. Furthermore, all Colonial Taphouse clients will now sit outside of the bar and the only person inside will be Paul. ** After the quest is completed, travel to Diamond City and wait for 24 hours. After you wait if it is not morning yet, then wait more until it is 9 a.m. Enter the Colonial Taphouse and check if Paul Pembroke is present here. *** If he is not, then typing and immediately after this will fix the issue. | Paul could be stuck inside Cooke's house after 50/50 ending. You can "free" it by unlocking Cooke's house door (Medium Lockpick Skill). Be careful and do it hidden or the whole Diamond City will become hostile. After having unlocked the door, you will find Paul at Colonial Taphouse. ** It is possible to avoid lockpicking the door by simply using to give Paul the Cooke residence key. | If you decided to go without Paul Pembroke, and didn't speak to him before the drug deal, after the deal he will head towards the site and will remain stuck there with no speech choice. The objective "Report back to Paul Pembroke" will remain in your Pip-Boy quest log. | After the quest is completed, there is a possibility that Cooke's note will remain in your inventory. ** You can use the console command to remove the note. | After the quest is completed, there is a possibility that Trish's note will remain in your inventory. | If you left the Colonial Taphouse without searching Cooke's body, there is a possibility that his body goes missing but the quest marker will still appear behind the bar. ** You can use the console command to add the note and to update the quest log. | The dead bodies of Nelson Latimer and the Triggermen have their inventory repopulate over time, creating an endless loop of caps, clothing, and weapons. ** In some instances, it is possible for Cooke to punch Paul to death in the bar fight, leaving Paul's body sprawled on the floor and the quest unable to start. This can be avoided by reverting to an earlier save, entering the bar, see the beginning of the argument, and then simply exiting the bar and waiting for Paul to exit. He can then be spoken to, with the quest starting as intended. }} Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:Blues de Diamond City pt:Blues de Diamond City ru:Блюз Даймонд-сити uk:Блюз Даймонд-сіті zh:鑽石城藍調